ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurus
'Eurus '''is an Ice-Jin who is the best pilot in the galaxy amd is also kind of a softie History Eurus is the third of the four siblings. Eurus has existed for nearly as long as Frieza has, and therefore his past is long and hazy. A long time ago he worked for Frieza's family as a member of a taskforce of Ice-Jins who were immensely more powerful than any other of Frieza's henchmen, and were also Boreas' family. King Cold eventually grew tired of them and sent them on missions far out to the edge of the galaxy. When they returened they heard that frieza had eliminated half of the saiyans out of fear, and so they set out to recruit the strongest saiyans that remained by holding a tournament. Eurus, along with Notos and Zephyrus , were the Saiyans' main opponents, and were only bested by two saiyans. Taman and Suquash. Personality Eurus is well known for being the most caring, and also most childish of his siblings. He is very trusting and eager to connect with new people, and this makes him naive, and easily manipulated. A common occurrence is for him to clean wounds and make jokes after someone gets hurt, and his smile will light up a room. He is also very proud of his abilities, in combat, but even moreso in piloting, dubbing himself the best pilot in the entire galaxy. Fighting style His peppy attitude brings vigour to his attacks, and he usually tries to get in a lot of quick hits, before evading his opponent. A back and forth is usually created through this process, and is a difficult thing to overcome. He uses his incredible speed to cover distance quickly, making it easier for him to dodge, and easy for him to get back to his opponent and land a blow or ten. Abilities As Eurus is a Ice-Jin he has all of the basic strengths, resistances, and powers of his race. Techniques *Bio Suit creation- Frieza's race possess the natural ability to grow natural armour that they can shed at any time. *Ki Blast- The most basic form of energy wave. *Finger Beam - A single, narrow ray emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam. *Flight - The ability to fly through the manipulation of ''ki. *Supernova- A version of the death-ball, used to destroy planets. Transformations Eurus has several different forms in which his power level is decread as he goes further down the line, with his first form being the weakest of them. First Form Eurus' first form is the weakest out of all the forms, as well as the smallest. Its armour covers his torso, shoulders, forearms, shins, head, and waist. His gems are golden and spherical, and are often accompanied by spikes. his horns are short and curl upward. His eyes are green, and his exposed skin is black and orange. Second Form His second form grows in size and mass immensly. Its horns curl downwards and it grows more intimidating. It is substantially stronger than the previous form in strength, stamina, and energy, but does not get an increase in speed. The main draw of this form is the sheer brutality of it, which comes from it using its mass to crush and incapacitate foes. Third Form Eurus' third form is the biggest and most powerful so far, with elongated head, taller build, and longer limbs. This for is also flashier that the previous ones, with a golden shine replacing the black, and a substantial amount more horns on the tail, head, and limbs. this form is built for intimidation, as well as defesive and offensive tactics. Fourth Form Category:Ice-Jins Category:Ice-Jin Category:Aliens Category:Frieza's Unnamed Race Category:Pantheon of Boreas Members Category:Pantheon of Boreas Member